


Kids Know

by ReyAndor19



Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Kids Are Smart, Secret Plans, Winta being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Winta and the other kids overhear Cara and Din’s conversation.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kids Know

“Eww!” Winta whispered, pulling away from the door. “I think they just kissed!”

She and the other kids all giggled quietly as they ran back to the old hut they used as a playhouse, ‘The Child’ (she had heard Cara use the name earlier) trying to keep up on tiny legs. 

“I think we can all agree that our Cara Dune loves Din Djardin, the Mandalorian,” she said, standing at the front of the small group. The rest of the kids nodded and murmured their assent. 

“Great. But, Mr. Djardin leaves soon. Our Cara doesn’t want that. What should we do to help? Or should we just leave this one go?”

The council of kids debated long into the afternoon, adding ideas, compromising, planning, and collecting the resources they needed. Finally, they decided they were ready. 

“Alright everyone. Nice job,” she said, practically vibrating with excitement. “Should we go over the plan one last time? Make sure everything’s ready?”

“We’re ready when you give the signal Winta,” Jacell, one of the older boys, said. She grinned eagerly before forcing herself to look serious. Worried. Upset. Flustered. 

“Let Operation Starcrossed begin,” she said, before running off.

**Author's Note:**

> Winta is always shy onscreen, but I feel like she would be the sort of leader that all the kids look up to. She would take care of them like she takes care of Baby Yoda :)


End file.
